


Give In To Me

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Angst, Arguments, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Bonding, Coffee Shops, Comforting words, Developing Relationship, Drawing, Emotional Abuse, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Gift Giving, Hidden Talents, Hurt/Comfort, Knives, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nervousness, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Praise, Public crying, Punishments, Relapsing, Social Anxiety, Toxic Relationship, Trauma, Verbal Abuse, destruction of property, getting caught, getting out of a bad situation, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Give In To Me

Held on a pedestal for far too long were the people most were afraid to lose even if there were sides to them that others would rather not know about; Virgil had been in denial about his partner being abusive in any sort of way, for even though there were explosive arguments and times where fear was struck into the younger one’s heart, Deceit was not all that bad. 

“Oh Virgil, you know I adore you, right?” the older man would ask as the two nestled together, which was more of a rarity nowadays, a scaled hand removed from a yellow glove to allow clammy fingers to comb through thick chestnut hair as a nod was given, “That’s not an acceptable answer I’m afraid.”

“Yes sir, I do.”

“Good boy. In fact, you’ve been behaving so well lately that I think you deserve a reward.”

Virgil tensed at that and looked into the lone golden eye locked onto his every movement, for those words were often accompanied by a swift change in attitude that would not be warranted. Waiting for a backhanded blow to be delivered the anxious one was greeted with a bout of confusion as lips pressed into the center of his forehead before a soft, unknown object was placed into his lap without another word. 

“W-What is this?” 

“I’m sure you’ve seen a penguin, love.”

“That’s not what I meant… Why give me a gift?” 

“Are you deaf? We just went over the reason, but I can take him back if you’d prefer not to-.”

“No!” he exclaimed, clutching the bird close to his chest as a flush colored pale cheeks a rosy shade of scarlet upon realizing the tone he had used on his significant other, “Sorry babe, I shouldn’t speak that way to you after giving me a present.”

“It’s quite alright, as long as you can make up for your mistake.” 

Gulping gently at the sinister sultriness in his voice, Virgil reluctantly sank to his knees after shielding the newly adopted animal by turning him to face away from the scene about to unfold. Knees digging into the beige carpet he began to lean forward as a firm grip was held at the base of his skull, unzipping a pair of slacks to allow the hardened cock underneath some sort of freedom before pulling it into his mouth. 

“Mm… Such a good boy for me, oh Verge,” Deceit spewed out a chain of praise as the other did not waste time in flattening his tongue against the underbelly to allow for soft shoves to glide smoothly, “Oh, you have such a way with that mouth of yours.”

In the beginning of their relationship those words would have been taken at face value, but now they were always taken with a grain of salt; doing so made him feel horrible for doubting the person he was dating, but there was nothing worse than believing in fabricated fancies. Minutes seemed to bleed into hours as shaky movements started to become even more erratic, his tongue coated in a heavy load swallowed despite how dry an unsteady throat had gotten. 

“Don’t think this is over, pet, this was just an appetizer.”

“Dee…” Virgil whined when enough energy returned to try and reason out the next course of action despite his own building arousal, “Please, I need…”

“You know that’s not how this works, baby boy. You have to earn it, isn’t that right?”

“Yes sir.” 

“That’s what I like to hear. Now, shall we continue this in our bedroom?”

Nodding silently, the anxious man lifted onto shaky feet before leaning into an open arm that a charcoal cloak draped over as he was escorted to a king sized mattress in a gentle manner that would not stay for long as the two continued to climb over the hurdles that would lead to mutual moans mingling in the air afterward. 

Waking with an empty spot where a loved one was supposed to be had always hurt the most especially after long nights of empty love-making, for that miniscule detail only confirmed how worthless he felt inside. Expecting to be met with blood red sheets chilled by the absence of body heat, Virgil startled fully awake upon realizing that a tuft of fake fur pressed against his upturned cheek, blinking back tears rapidly in case the unreasonable reaction was caught. 

“I almost forgot about you, I’m sorry little guy,” he mused, a small smile lifting usually downturned corners of his mouth hidden behind the penguin’s head while snuggling with it, “Guess Dee brought you here after I fell asleep.” 

That simple act did not raise any suspicion though past actions would have him stay wary, letting his heart melt at such a romantic gesture despite a best friend who usually saw the best in every single person advising him not to fall for the older male. He did not want to fall for another cleverly disguised trick, but it was hard not to accept the times when all seemed to be alright between them.

For months, Virgil was inseparable from the stuffed animal appropriately named Waddles and took him everywhere especially when panic attacks proved too hard to handle as he stroked both flippers until he completely calmed down. Fingers numbed by the gossamer ball of fluff, Virgil felt grounded enough to go on with a normal routine of working from home secretly commissioning art in intervals from tidying the apartment as the black beady eyes watched from where his companion sat on the couch. For once he was not entirely alone and it felt… 

“Virgil!” a venomous sound hissed out startling him from narrowed concentration as he busied with swiftly sketching, fingers carved into by the thick metallic rings as it was torn forcefully from him, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Trying to make a living…” 

“No one even knows you exist, what would be the point?” 

Deceit was in one of his moods again. It should not have fazed him, for this was hardly the first time that one of his hobbies were mocked; his stories had talent despite being disgusting, his singing though beautiful was in too deep of a register. Why should this be any different? 

“What have we discussed before, love?” 

“That… I should let you worry over the finances.” 

“Yet you defy me by doing these silly little projects. Pathetic attempts, I should mention.” 

“I-I’m sorry, sir.”

“Apologies aren’t good enough this time.”

Heart picking up speed inside a thin chest, he braced for the punishment that would be picked as the notebook was carelessly thrown into his folded lap causing confusion to surface. Was he not going to burn his sketchbook? No, that would be too simple and it already been used twice prior. 

“Drawing while in the company of another, hmm?” Deceit asked in a clipped manner, a normal hazel eye flickering over him like a swarm of flames as he approached the dilapidated sofa that needed replacement with a fist clenched around an intricate handle of icy blue and copper, “Shall I dispose of them for you?”

“Dee, please don’t! I’ll stop, I promise…” 

“That’s what you always say, Verge. It hasn’t stopped you thus far.”

“It’ll be different this time!”

It was too late, for once his mind was made up there was no changing it as a cold laugh echoed throughout the living room as the younger one whimpered at every slice taken out of the plush penguin, stuffing spilling out instead of blood at the crime scene being carried out in front of the only witness. There was no use in screaming even if he wanted to since the shaky voice behind a wall of tears would only break beyond recognition and get lost in translation. 

“Have you learned your lesson?”

“Y-Yes…” 

“Good, now clean this mess up while I prepare dinner.”

Nodding through the sharp sniffles taken with every breath, the younger one took each severed piece into trembling hands as streaks of smeared eyeshadow stained what remained of his only friend. Hesitating to throw away the corpse, he choked back a sob as the lid closed over the trash bin before he blindly ran upstairs to hide under a pile of blankets where an unspeakable sort of grief overtook his small frame until sleep replaced lost energy from such an experience. 

Years later when Virgil had finally managed to leave the relationship with help from his best friend those thoughts still haunted him whether when awake or in nightmares disguised with a false sense of security. Startling from a light dose taken on the sofa bed that had been offered to him upon moving in with Patton, shivering in a drench of chilling sweat he had gotten up to prepare coffee for them quite early in the morning when a hard knock on the front door set him on edge. Had Deceit come back like he was apt to do every now and then? 

Peeking through the peephole into the hallway, he was met with a rather dashing fellow in a billowing white blouse decorated with swirls of gold outlined in edges of scarlet. Heart hammering heavily, Virgil cracked the entrance open to get a better look at the newcomer hoping not to be noticed, a small smile greeting him as their eyes met, “C-Can I help you?” 

“How rude of me not to introduce myself, I’m Roman,” he stated simply with a bow, “Patton got called in to the clinic about an hour ago and he asked if I would check up on you. Do you mind if I come in for a while?”

“I wouldn’t want to keep you from whatever it is you’re dressed up for.” 

“Oh, this? It’s what I usually wear, I haven’t anything until late evening.”

“Well if you’re sure… I was about to make breakfast, it’s nothing fancy though…” Virgil remarked, fully aware of the few times that he had been dismissed from the kitchen for accidentally putting in a pinch too much of salt, or mistaking one ingredient for another, “I’m not the best at cooking.”

“I could help if you’d like?”

“S-Sure,” he stated matter-of-factly, paling at the casualty of the response considering that this person was dressed in royal garments, sputtering at how informal he had acted, “I mean, yes sir.”

“Huh? No need to address me that way, it’s just me.”

“Yes, Mr. Roman.”

“ _Roman._ ” 

Raising an eyebrow curiously as he assumed the newcomer to expect to be addressed with proper titles, the anxious one was wary of any wrath that may appear when he least expected it as he was followed into the dining area, “I’m Virgil, by the way.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, hon.” 

“It is?” he asked in astonishment, blushing brightly at the way the prince looked at him before averting his gaze to purple converse that were wearing thin at the bottom, “S-Sorry, I’m not used to being told that.”

“Well, truth be told I was nervous about meeting you. Patton didn’t say much, but I heard a little about a certain someone… I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

“I know we just met and all, but you’re already making me feel a little more at ease.” 

Delighted at hearing those words, a wider grin brightened up the slightly powdered face that caught the younger man off guard for a split second as stirring started within his sensitive soul. Surely this elegant, handsome person had a significant other, yet even if there was not one there was no way that he would be considered since he carried an endless amount of damaged goods. Pushing the thought away to stay in the current moment, he busied with stirring forming batter in a small plastic bowl in time to the quiet singing that filled the usually quiet room. 

_“It was written that I would love you from the moment I opened my eyes, and the morning when I first saw you gave me life under calico skies. _”__

__Those lyrics would not stop flitting through his mind as the morning continued after pancakes were eaten and dishes were cleaned, the two getting to know each other slowly. It was a nice change of pace from what Virgil was used to, for when he had been with Deceit it had seemed like they were already a couple within minutes of meeting. In Roman’s company, he could not help but feeling a spurt of courage to keep their conversations going though he was one of those who failed at doing so with the few friends he managed to keep around._ _

__“Looks like someone’s having fun!” came a chipper voice once the two were alerted of the homeowner returning with another trailing behind him, “I’m glad to see you both getting along!”_ _

__“You and me both Pat, you didn’t tell me how cute this fella is.”_ _

__Did he hear that right, Roman thought he was cute? Unable to come up with an answer as pale cheeks turned rosy for the umpteenth time from being around the royal figure attention was averted to a bespectacled man whom had accompanied his temporary roommate, “Who’s this?”_ _

__“Oh, where are my manners? This is Logan. We’ve, uh, been dating for a while now.”_ _

__“Nice to meet you two.” he muttered, clearly self-conscious about first impressions as hands flew upward to fiddle with a tight tie knot that was already perfectly in place._ _

__“Dear, they won’t bite. There’s nothing to be afraid of!”_ _

__“I suppose you’re right, what a silly miscalculation to make.”_ _

__Amused by the seemingly scientific inclined person, Virgil snorted out a huff of laughter as the two joined them on the same couch he had slept on for the past few weeks. Instinctively he moved closer to Roman for there to be more room, giving a high-pitched squeak when well-muscled arms wrapped around a thin middle to pull him into a folded lap._ _

__“Comfy?” the prince pondered aloud as the anxious one relaxed into the curve of his upright body, sighing softly at the closeness he had longed for and had been convinced would never be felt again._ _

__“Mhm, I bet you’re a good cuddler.”_ _

__“You wouldn’t believe me.”_ _

__“Prove it,” Virgil challenged, looking up at the slightly older person to further support his request as a blush bled through the layer of makeup, “I’d love to experience it firsthand.”_ _

__“Perhaps another time, I need to be getting to the theater.”_ _

__“Boo…”_ _

__“My apologies, darling, but I must go. I _am_ the star of the show after all.”_ _

__“Break a leg.”_ _

__Bidding the member of royalty farewell, Virgil let out a longing sigh as he watched the other disappear. Had he been dreaming, or was there already felt a connection between them? Shaking his head to clear away those hopeful thoughts, Virgil was hyperaware of the twin stares burning into his being, a sharp incisor biting down on his bottom lip as he tried to play it off as insignificant when it meant everything._ _

__“Oh my gosh, you like him!”_ _

__“Oh shut it, Padre…” he retorted in a joking manner that caught the logical one off guard until Patton giggled at the playful banter, “There’s no way he’s single.”_ _

__“You would be incorrect, he’s been without a partner for some time now.” Logan remarked, which even surprised his boyfriend that he had that knowledge, “We used to be roommates in college.”_ _

__“What a small world we live in, huh?”_ _

__“Indeed. He seemed to take quite a liking to you, Virgil.”_ _

__That last comment resonated with him for weeks on end even when Roman did not come to visit for a while due to rehearsal taking most of his free time. Trying his best to be patient, the two were able to go on an outing away from the apartment one afternoon on a Sunday. They had invited their lovebird mutual friends, yet the offer had been declined in favor of formerly arranged plans for a date night._ _

__“It’s too lovely of a day to be cooped up… There’s this little café by the park that I want to take you to!” Roman insisted, their arms already linked as they descended flights of stairs and stepped out of the brick building, “Considering how much you love coffee, you’re bound to enjoy this place!”_ _

__Unable to combat that logic with a cynical remark about how he did not even like himself, Virgil kept quiet as they walked a few blocks over to a quaint shop where a few cats lingered around outside by intricately woven metal places to sit. Drawn to the seemingly stray animals, he immediately abandoned the other’s side to sit down on the paved stone ground and held out a patient palm as a calico came up and sniffed at him curiously._ _

__“Hello there, I’m Virgil,” he greeted in a gentle tone, forgetting about the outing they were on as the female feline climbed into his lap after a moment purring loudly, “Aww, you like me?”_ _

__“It’s hard not to like you, love,” his companion chimed in, returning with two Styrofoam cups that he passed over after taking a seat beside him on the pavement as a snowy white cat ran to Roman, “Hello to you too, Duchess! How have you been lately?”_ _

__“You know these cats?”_ _

__“I come here fairly often with a few cast mates. They’d go off to mingle with potential dates while I would come out here and play with the kitties.”_ _

__“You prefer cats over people? I didn’t know we had so much in common.”_ _

__“Well, there is one guy that I like just as much as my furry friends here.”_ _

__Sipping softly at the vanilla latte that had been purchased for him, Virgil nearly choked on the hot liquid upon hearing that. Who could that be? Ducking his gaze down to a paw batting at the toggles of his patchwork hoodie, he tried not to react to readily when fingers twined with his own._ _

__The two stayed in the cats company until both beverages had been sucked dry, bidding farewell to them by pressing a kiss into softened fur before being helped to unsteady feet. About to protest, Roman laid a single finger atop his plump lips as they stared into each other’s eyes for a moment until a path was led down to a grassy lawn as the sun began to set._ _

__“The scenery is too stunning not to stay and admire it, wouldn’t you agree?”_ _

__“Of course,” the younger one simply said as he perched on a wooden bench, surprised by the arm wrapped loosely around his shoulders, “Hey, Ro?”_ _

__“Hmm?”_ _

__“Is this a date?”_ _

__Silence convinced Virgil that he had messed up what was supposed to be another friendly venture as he tensed against the prince waiting to be yelled at for ruining the moment. Instead a warm palm cupped a downturned chin to lift it to face him, chocolate eyes softening as he winced, “Do you want it to be?”_ _

__“What do you mean?”_ _

__“Is that what you want, to date?”_ _

__“I-I’ve never been asked that…” he revealed, trembling as a thumb stroked at a clenched jaw, “There’s nothing I want more though.”_ _

__“Well, I’m glad to hear that. I have a gift I wanted to give you if it ended up being one.”_ _

__“Really? Oh Roman, you shouldn’t have… I don’t have anything for you.”_ _

__“You’re here with me, that’s more than enough.”_ _

__Touched by such a declaration the anxious person waited while the small satchel brought along on the trip was rummaged through, an uneasy look lingering as a medium-sized plush frog settled into his lap. Virgil could see the other’s mouth moving, yet no sound accompanied whatever it was he was trying to communicate as a hollow, taunting laugh filled his ears, metal cleaving into the stitched features of another stuffed animal._ _

__“What’s wrong, dear?” Roman asked, concern clear in his face while watching helplessly as tears tinted purple by eyeshadow traveled down pale cheeks, “Do you not like it?”_ _

__“I-It’s not that…”_ _

__“I can take it back if you want me-.”_ _

__“No!” he exclaimed without thinking, clutching the amphibian close to his heaving chest as sobs still shook through him, “…Sorry, sir.”_ _

__“Verge, please look at me.”_ _

__Hiccupping as he tried to catch a breath, he peeked through thick lashes at his companion who only wanted to comfort him, “I-I can’t thank you in public…”_ _

__“Whatever do you mean? You don’t need to.”_ _

__“That’s what I had to do when Deceit gave me presents…” Virgil whispered, averting eye contact as he realized how ridiculous that sounded, “Is that not how this works?”_ _

__“Oh honey, no… I’d never rush into that part of a relationship if it were to ever happen,” the prince reassured, heart breaking at how overwhelmed the gesture caused his date knowing that there had been times where a former flame had been somewhat forceful, “What’s important to me is that we’re a team, okay? We’ll take things at your pace.”_ _

__“Y-You’re not going to take him away from me, are you?”_ _

__“Your new pal? Never. I got him for you and that’s where he’ll stay.”_ _

__“Like you will?”_ _

__“Of course! I am the prince of your dreams after all, isn’t that right?”_ _

__“You’re still a frog, I haven’t kissed you yet.”_ _

__“Well, that can change if you want.”_ _

__Laughing lightly at the not-so-subtle invitation to make their budding romance official, a purple plaid sleeve swiped away at leftover tears drying on his face before he leaned forward to connect their lips for a long moment. Letting out a low, muffled moan at the firm return of the kiss his worries were swept away even as they broke away to breathe, for he knew the difference this time around, that even the worse for wear pieces of himself could be given and would be mended under this man’s protection._ _


End file.
